1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking utensils, in particular, a cooking utensil for the deep fat frying of food items such as, but not limited to, Vietnamese spring rolls and for the easy removal of the same.
2. Description of the State of the Art
One method of cooking food involves submersing the food into extremely hot liquids. Deep fat frying is an example of this method and is used for many diverse different food preparations.
A distinct problem with deep fat frying involves the extremely hot temperatures and danger of spills and burns which can occur. Some devices utilize food holding chambers attached to handle members to facilitate the submersion of the food into the boiling fat. Although this removes the problem of handling the food directly, problems still exist in ensuring even cooking and in facilitating removal of the food from the container.
Other problems exist in handling and deep fat frying a number of the food items concurrently so that they may be cooked uniformly and efficiently. It is also advantageous to have a device which is easy to use, simple in construction, portable, and inexpensive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to present a cooking utensil which solves the problems in the art mentioned above.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cooking utensil which provides a safe and efficient method of deep fat frying.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cooking utensil which provides for the mechanical ejection of food articles after deep fat frying.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cooking utensil which is portable, hand operated, and easy to use and maneuver.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cooking utensil which allows for easy access of the frying medium to the food while retaining the food items in close-quartered containers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cooking utensil which is economical and durable.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.